


My Beloved

by vonnuvelle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edelgard von Hresvelg - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Mentioned Caspar von Bergliez, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mentioned Ignatz Victor, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Rope Bondage, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonnuvelle/pseuds/vonnuvelle
Summary: Byleth Eisner, a stony-faced, mute, 20 something-year-old has obtained his big break teaching at the most prestigious University in all of Fodlan; here he has found acceptance, new friends, and even,love??. But his love took a dark turn, one that no one could have ever anticipated...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. New Beginnings and Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress! new characters and themes will be introduced so tags will be updated as needed. Additionally, the fic is rated E for later chapters.

Dressed in his business casual finest, a brand new black button-down shirt, a pale pink tie, freshly pressed black slacks, and his short dark teal hair has been newly cut after so long! Byleth looks in the mirror and faintly smiles, taking a deep breath, he straightens his tie and stiffens his form. “Today is your first day at your new job at Garreg Mach University. You’ll be teaching the Fódlan sign language course starting today; you, Byleth Eisner, are going to be teaching at the prestigious Garreg Mach University, who could have guessed it!”. He repeats this mantra over and in his head until he looks at his watch and realizes he has no more time left to waste playing around in the bathroom mirror. Scurrying out of his modest home with a new briefcase and fresh cup of coffee in hand, Byleth makes his way to the train station.

It had been a _long_ time since Byleth had bothered with..... Anything really. After his father’s sudden death, he simply didn’t know what to do with himself. Being completely mute, he never really thought there was much of a role for him in this world, outside of his father’s business, that is. He worked alongside his father as a helper in his butcher shop for most of his youth and, he loved it. He never had to speak to anyone, his ability was never questioned by his inability to verbally speak, and he got to spend time with his old man all day! He never thought he’d have to think about getting another job, it was comfy and good money; why would he change that? Life was without worry and strife until his father, Jeralt, fell ill. All went well enough in the beginning, but as he got progressively worse from his illness, he became unable to work the shop. Being completely mute, Byleth couldn’t run the shop on his own for, he was unable to communicate with potential customers….so, unfortunately, “Jeralt’s Butchery and Deli” went under. Byleth spent his father’s last few days alongside him, wishing to whatever gods or goddesses might exist in this world to take him with his father…. And sometimes... to even take him instead…

After coming to terms with Jeralt’s passing, Byleth simply wasted away in the home he used to share with him… he knew no one would want to hire a stony-faced completely mute 20 something-year-old with no prior experience other than chopping meats and making hoagies. That is, until, he got a mysterious email one day from one ‘Headmaster Rhea’, notifying him that there was a teaching position open for Fódlan sign language at Garreg Mach University. “This has to be a scam, there’s no way they want to hire me to teach at Garreg Mach.” Byleth thought to himself, “How in the world does someone like her even know who I am?”. Byleth, still in shock continued to read the email,

Dear Mr. Eisner,  
I Headmaster Rhea, cordially invite you to help teach Fódlan sign language at Garreg Mach University. As an old friend of your father’s, I want you to fill this spot at my institution. I believe more than anything that you will be a most excellent professor, because you have more experience in using FSL than anyone else I could possibly hire. Additionally, I don’t believe a child of Jeralt could be anything less than capable! Please, do consider my offer. Sincerely,  
Headmaster Rhea

\------------------------------

After that email, the rest was history; suddenly, Byleth is pulled from his thoughts by a voice calling out to him.  
“Ah, excuse me, may I sit next to you?” the voice belonged to an attractive blonde-haired figure. He looked about Byleth’s age and was rather tall, blue-eyed, with neck-length sandy blonde hair that had a portion of it tied into a neat pony; he was dressed nicely and had kind eyes paired with a charming smile.

Quickly, Byleth exited his trance and nodded to the polite stranger. The stranger smiled a sincere and eye crinkling smile and proceeded to sit down next to him. Awkwardly the stranger began, “Oh, um. Hello, my name is Dimitri. It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleth went into a small panic, he didn’t expect this handsome guy to just start _TALKING_ to _HIM_ of all people! Panicked thoughts raced through Byleth’s head, “I’m totally gonna mess this up, I can’t even respond so he’s gonna think I’m rude!” Sensing something was wrong, Dimitri put his hand on Byleth’s shoulder, “Are you alright friend?”

Visibly flinching Byleth quickly nodded yes and signed that he couldn’t speak, just _hoping_ that the man would understand that he’s fine, he just… can’t speak. Looking puzzled at first Dimitri studied Byleth and then smiled that same warm smile  
“Oh! My apologies, you’re mute, aren’t you?”

Holy shit the stranger understood, he can now end this interaction without feeling guilty or embarrassed, awesome. But, the stranger named Dimitri continued, but this time not verbally? He held his hands up and began to nervously sign, “I also speak FSL” and flashed that signature awkward yet kind smile at a bewildered Byleth. Byleth simply just sat there stunned, staring at Dimitri with a neutral expression. Dimitri scared that he signed the wrong thing blurted out anxiously “I’m so sorry, my sign language isn’t very good! I’m still learning-”; suddenly; he is stopped by the dark teal haired man before him. He looks at Dimitri with a soft yet subtle smile and nods his head no while raising his hands to sign, “no, no your FSL was great, keep it up!”.

He pauses and begins to sign “...just one small error, you said this wrong” and extends his hands toward Dimitri’s and grabs them to position them properly.  
All Dimitri could think about was how small the hands of this man were, how if he cupped them, he would fully engulf them...how cute. He was preoccupied with how warm his hands were against his, how sweetly they guided him into the right position. Oh, gods how he wanted to hold these hands forever. He thought about the man’s face and how stunning it was; despite his seemingly unfriendly demeanor and blank face, his faint little smile was the sweetest thing Dimitri ever saw.

Was he single? Was he into men? Did he find Dimitri attractive? All these questions raced through the blonde’s head. But the thoughts were promptly pushed aside, for they were of no consequence; this man would be _his_ **no matter what**. 

Just as Byleth finished correcting his hands and was pulling away, Dimitri flashed his most charming and sweet smile before softly chuckling, “Thank you so much friend, for taking the time to help me with my sign language”  
He paused and gently placed his hand on Byleth’s thigh before continuing, “May I please get your-”  
But before he is allowed to finish, the train is coming to stop and Byleth’s attention is ever so _rudely_ ripped away from him. Byleth stands up and signs a hasty “sorry!” before grabbing his stuff and exiting the train.

Dimitri didn’t even get to ask his darling’s name… angrily he slowly gathers his things and stands up while thinking to himself, “it’s but a minor set back, I’ll have him regardless. I’ll make sure of it”.  
Dimitri gets off the train with a mission; he has a lot of information to gather, a lot of planning to do, and a lot more time he simply _must_ spend with that teal haired man…


	2. The Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth makes it to his meeting with Rhea and so does...Dimitri??

Byleth rushes off the train and hurriedly makes his way to the terminal exit. “I can’t be late for my meeting with Rhea! I can’t mess up on my first day!!”. As he exits the terminal and looks up, suddenly he is met with an impressive, towering building looming intimidatingly in the distance.

“So this is it…” He thinks wistfully to himself, “Garreg Mach University… I never thought I would be one of the few lucky enough to come here; much less **teach here!** ”. But as usual, Byleth is pulled from his thoughts by a sense of urgency; “Crap! I’m gonna be late for my meeting with Rhea” as he takes off sprinting toward the institution in the distance. As Byleth briskly sprints off into the distance; the handsome stranger, Dimitri is exiting the terminal.  
“Is that??”  
“No no, It can’t be him…” Dimitri bites back a chuckle and smiles to himself; “My darling… is a student at Garreg Mach University?”  
“This couldn’t be any easier! It’s almost like it’s meant to be!”,  
“Both of us, students at the same university! The goddess is obviously willing us to be together-”; but Dimitri’s train of thought is stopped short as he realizes he’s in public. Yes, he must regain his composure he thinks; there will be _plenty_ of time to rejoice once he is spending time with _his_ soulmate… _his_ beloved… yes… **his** beloved.

A loud exhale of “PHEW!...” comes bellowing out of Byleth’s throat as he wipes a couple stray beads of sweat from his brow. He leans up against a sturdy mahogany doorframe and attempts to catch his breath and regain his composure. “I finally made it to Rhea’s office, and just in time too-”  
An exclamation of “AHEM!” Byleth drags from his thoughts as an older green-haired man stepped into his view. He stood before Byleth with an air of authority… and annoyance. “Excuse me, who are you? And what are you doing in the headmaster’s office?”  
The man spoke tersely and he already seemed to dislike Byleth despite not even knowing him. Byleth quickly extracted himself from the doorframe and tensed his posture before raising his hands to sign: “My name is Byleth - Byleth Eiser, and I’m here to meet with Rhea about my position as the new FSL teacher?”

The green-haired man eyed Byleth suspiciously before starting, “Your him? I have a hard time believing that and I don’t appreciate-”, but before he can continue his lecturing of Byleth, footsteps are heard from the distance. 

“Seteth, is that you? Who are you talking to?”  
Just then a tall and elegant woman with pale green hair steps behind the man called Seteth. “Ah, professor Byleth you’re here! I’m so glad”  
As the kind words fall from her lips Seteth’s eyes widen in shock and his mouth falls agape. The pale-haired woman continues; “please excuse Dean Seteth, he is a bit distrustful and hard on new students and professors alike”. Seteth could not believe his ears and as he looks back at Byleth, his eyes.

“Rhea, you have to be joking right? This man is the new professor? He is barely older than the students! I cannot-” but he is stopped by Rhea once more before can continue any further.  
“Come now Seteth, trust my judgment, I know that Mr. Eisner will make a most excellent professor. Please do try to guide him during his first few days at Garreg Mach”.  
At those words, Seteth stops and loosens his posture while softening his gaze at Byleth; “As you wish Rhea”,  
“now come Professor, I’ll show you to your classroom”.  
Byleth hurriedly follows Seteth’s brisk pace in attempts to keep as Rhea smiles, watching them from her office. “Best of luck Professor!” she calls out as she waves the two men off: Byleth turns around to wave back and is met with a warm smile from the headmaster. He has a feeling something big will happen this year.

Dimitri has made it to Garreg Mach, he kept a close trail on the teal haired man as he jogged into the building. He stayed close enough to keep an eye on him, but not close enough where the man would feel followed. Here he stood a couple feet away from the headmaster’s office listening in for information on his beloved. Dimitri wipes the sweat from his forehead and relaxes against a wall. Keeping up with his beloved was no easy task, that man was very athletic it seemed… how lovely. It looked to Dimitri that the object of his desires just got more and more perfect.  
“you’re very fast aren’t you, my beloved. Luckily I’m also quite athletic or I wouldn’t be able to catch you…”; he begins to smile to himself and chuckle. “We really are a match made in heaven!”  
“oh! And you’re so talented! I can’t believe that my beloved, so young, so sweet, is a professor here! Here I was thinking you were a student!”  
“But it’s no matter, whatever you are, you will be _mine_ ”   
Dimitri takes time to compose himself and strides into Headmaster Rhea’s office.

“Oh, Dimitri, what brings you here.”  
He flashes his signature smile and looks to her with his kind blue eyes,   
“I heard that there was a new FSL professor, and I was wondering if I could transfer into this new professor’s class?”

Rhea eyed him for a moment; “but why? You seemed to have been doing well in Dr. Cornelia’s class?”. Dimitri didn’t let his composure slip for a moment and began his calculated response, “yes, I am doing well in her class but I don’t know if you knew but Dr. Cornelia and I have had a couple of… how should I put this, uh, conflicts of interest?”.

Rhea tried to interject but was promptly beat to it by Dimitri’s next point; “it’s still rather early in the semester anyway, this would honestly be the best time to transfer classes if one were to do so. Plus there’s no reason why I shouldn’t be able to, right Headmaster Rhea?”. Rhea couldn’t argue with him there, there’s no reason why she _shouldn’t_ be able to let Dimitri into professor Byleth’s class; she’s just getting a bad feeling about it that she just can’t parse, why does she feel this way. He’s not a bad man, excellent grades, no other professor in the institution has ever had anything less than nice things to say about him, not only that, but he’s one of the head’s of the student council at Garreg Mach what’s _really _the worst that could happen? Taking a moment to push her negative feelings aside, she looked up and smiled at Dimitri while handing him the necessary paperwork to transfer classes. “Treat our new professor kindly, alright Dimitri?”.__

__  
_ _

Dimitri took the papers in hand and flashed a lovely smile at his headmaster, “but of course! As a leading member of the student council, I’ll be sure to help acclimate the new professor to our institution. I’m so honored that I can be apart of his first class here”. 


	3. Dear Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is introduced to his new class and Dimitri!? Again?

“This would be you, professor” Seteth says as he stops in front of a medium-sized lecture hall. As Byleth gets closer to where Seteth is standing, he feels more and more anxious, his hands sweat, his pulse quickens, and his body starts to tense. “It’ll be ok!” he tells himself, “just relax, introduce yourself and teach em sign language; that’s all it is. Right!?”  
Byleth continues to psyche himself up while approaching the door of his new classroom. Its double doors are shut, and Byleth hears the chattering of a decent amount of students behind them. He takes a moment to gulp down some air in attempts to soothe his nerves and lets Seteth open the doors for him. 

“Dean Seteth! What’s up! What brings you here?”  
“Is that the mysterious new teach? I wanna greet them!”  
“Claude, please don’t!-” Seteth quickly tries to stop the over-zealous student, but Claude pays no heed to his words.  
Byleth hears an enthusiastic greeting from inside the room, and suddenly a rather good-looking brown-skinned man with ruffled dark hair, striking green eyes, and a bewitching smile is standing in front of him. He puts a hand out in greeting before speaking,  
“Nice to meet you, teach! I’m Claude”  
Byleth, still getting over his nerves and very much overwhelmed by the display, extends his hand towards Claude, wondering whether or not he should, but shook it. Claude smiles and winks at Byleth and parts from him by saying, “I hope you enjoy teaching our little class of misfits!” before returning to his seat. Seteth looking utterly done with Claude, and the situation turns to Byleth.  
“Well… I see you’ve already met Claude there…”  
Byleth turns to see Claude in his seat, waving at them unapologetically before Seteth clears his throat and continues.

“I’ll leave the rest to you, professor, best of luck. We expect good work from you.” before giving Byleth a brief nod and turning around to exit the classroom. Byleth is now alone with all these people… expecting things from him… he internally shudders before walking over to the large desk in front of the projector. The room is silent aside from the audible breathing of him and his ‘students’ (he still can’t believe he’s doing this. He's afraid of the silence, it’s utterly nerve-wracking for him. But regardless of his feelings, he was still lucky enough to get this opportunity, and like hell, is he gonna waste it! Byleth steels his resolve and raises his hand to begin signing; “My name is Byleth Eisner. You can just call me professor or professor Byleth; nothing too formal please…” he pauses at the student’s lack of response, but he’s already come this far, so he continues!  
“I’ll be your new Fódlan sign language professor… I’d like everyone to introduce themselves in FSL and say one or two things about yourself... I’ll start”  
“I like jogging, cats, and fencing in my spare time, who’s up next.”  
The class is silent for many moments, and Byleth, despite not showing it, is extremely nervous. He knows for sure that he fucked up! How could he think that he could possibly- just then a rattling sound interrupts his self-deprecation. A woman with impeccable posture and a beautiful yet slightly intimidating face stands up and begins signing her introduction with extreme confidence.

“My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, and I enjoy participating in the debate club and studying history”, but before she lowers her hands, she starts again, “seeing as how you’re barely older than the rest of us.”  
Byleth pauses in fear, ready to be insulted or have his authority challenged, but it never comes. The woman named Edelgard continues, “You must be exceptionally talented then, I look forward to working with you, professor”, before taking her seat. Byleth is overcome with a sense of relief that the students are receptive to him… this shouldn’t be so bad, right?  
After Edelgard, more students begin to stand up and introduce themselves, including Claude, who took the opportunity to talk some more, only this time in FSL… Byleth had a real cast of characters on his hands, but they all seemed like genuinely good people. His time here wouldn’t be easy (oh, he was sure of that), but he had the feeling that it would be ok, pleasant even. 

He was tending to his first round of paperwork and listening in on the calm chatter of his students preparing to leave. Reminiscing about how much fun he'd had with his new class on the first day, but a knock on the classroom doors jostled everyone out of their routine. The doors open and a voice echoes through the room,  
“I apologize for being late professor; I was held up by a few things. Hope I didn’t miss anything important”  
Byleth stands, staring at the doorway  
“That can’t be the guy from the train…” he pauses to think, “Dimitri, was it? No way he goes to Garreg Mach!? Is he in my class too?”  
Everyone acknowledges Dimitri’s presence, and some even greet him before going back to what they were doing, all except for Byleth, who stands there just watching him. 

Dimitri’s blood went cold. Was his beloved angry at him for being late? Did Byleth not like him? Does Byleth not want him to be in his class? Racing thoughts plagued Dimitri as he stared at Byleth. All Byleth did in return was sign “Welcome to the class Dimitri” and motioned toward a free seat. This response did not please Dimitri for he wanted more; he wanted to see that little smile on his beloved face, _just_ because he appeared; all this confirmed to him was that he must try harder to win Byleth’s affections. That was fine with him; after all, he was the type of person who was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. 

Soon each student was filing out of the room. Dimitri had decided to stay behind in attempts to talk to his beloved one on one, he simply _needed_ him all to himself for at least a moment. He approached his professor’s desk and smiles when his beloved looks up at him;  
“I apologize again for being late, professor Byleth. I sincerely hope I didn’t upset you.” he ends his plea with a sorrowful look. Byleth looks slightly shocked and quickly nods his head no while signing, “No, no! It’s ok Dimitri, don’t worry about it!” his professor pauses a moment, speaking again “...I was just surprised to see you is all…” before stopping and looking away from Dimitri’s eyes.  
Dimitri could barely contain himself, “How cute… he’s so shy!” he can’t help but think to himself excitedly. He knows better, but he really must tease his beloved a bit, he wants to see every reaction from this man. 

“Well, professor, were you happy to see me?” he pauses to gauge Byleth’s reaction and smiles at the sight of his new professor’s slightly red-tinted cheeks.  
“I can’t lie, I was pleased to walk in and see you, I really look forward to getting to know you a bit.”  
Byleth finally looks up and responds, “I’m also looking forward to seeing you more” before smiling very slightly at Dimitri.  
Dimitri is ecstatic, the shyness, the slight blush on Byleth’s cheeks, the little smiles, all of his beloved’s reactions are so _tantalizing_ to witness, and the best part of it all is that he alone is causing them. He puts his hand on Byleth’s shoulder and grins at him before continuing  
“I know that Garreg Mach can be a lot to get used to, so if you ever need any help adjusting, I’m always willing to extend myself to you.”

Byleth is left completely stunned by this; all that was going through his head were thoughts of how… sweet this man was being to him, could people really be this nice?  
“This guy is unreal, how can anyone be this kind! No one has ever been this nice to me, what the hell!”  
Despite being confused as to whether or not Dimitri was even a real human and not some sort of angel, Byleth couldn’t help but smile as big as he could muster and signs,  
“Thank you so much, Dimitri, I’ll be sure to reach out to you if I need anything.”  
At those words, Dimitri’s vigor had been renewed, he would make sure to prove his dedication to his beloved and show him just how much he truly loved him. Dimitri left the classroom with a mission. This man is _his_ , and he won’t let anyone or anything get in the way.

The next morning comes and Byleth is in front of his classroom’s projector pointing to a list of more complex vocabulary words.  
“Who can show me how to say this one” he signs, and the first one’s hand to shoot up is, of course, none other than Dimitri. He’s been doing this every day since entering Byleth’s class. Dimitri was always the first one to raise his hand to answer questions, and he always got the top marks on the exams; he was extremely dedicated to Byleth's class, and Byleth was appreciative. He was glad that Dimitri enjoyed the course and Byleth's teaching so much that he worked that hard, it was validating. Not only that, but Dimitri was always accommodating; he always was willing to run little errands for Byleth and help him out with his paperwork. Dimitri’s been there since the beginning to help Byleth navigate the school, and overall, without him, Byleth doesn’t think he would’ve survived his first week at Garreg Mach. But Dimitri’s actions, of course, did not go unnoticed by the other students, people talk, and his classmates were talking… a lot.

“He stays after class **every. single. day.** He even helps the professor out with paperwork and stuff ugh, just watching him makes me tired” a young pink-haired woman says before throwing her hands up in exasperation  
“Oh come now Hilda, I think our Dimitri has caught some feelings for our teach, he probably just wants to impress him a bit, but he’s going a bit overboard, I agree”, but before Claude could continue, a rather short but very aggressive baby blue-haired man started up,  
“Whatever, Claude! Either way being a damn teacher’s pet is the lamest thing a person can do. Dimitri should just man up and confess instead of being professor Byleth’s lapdog, right Linhardt!?”  
The green-haired man yawned before responding, “I agree with Caspar, just confessing or what have you would save him so much effort… *yawn* I hate effort...”  
Timidly, a light green-haired man with a bowl cut and large round glasses began, “I actually think he’s just trying to be nice, Dimitri is a good person, after all, it’s never a bad thing to be helpful to someone who needs it.”  
Nodding in agreement, a blonde-haired woman and her red-headed friend chimed in, “me and Annie agree with Ignatz. Whatever Dimitri’s feelings are, I think it’s lovely that he cares so much about our dear professor.”  
The chatter and gossip between the other students continued but Edelgard remained silent...and within her thoughts.

“No matter what the others may think, Dimitri’s behavior is strange. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but knowing what I know about him, we did grow up together after all; he does have a tendency to get very attached to people and things alike; I should keep an eye on him...for the professor’s sake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect as much attention on this fic as it got! Thank you all so much and I hope I don't disappoint you all ;3;

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments/leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
